


Broken Glasses

by orphan_account



Series: Virgil Fluff Because It's Summertime [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxceit - Freeform, Bad Eyesight Virgil, Fluff and Angst, Logan's glasses are fake, Platonic Moceit - Freeform, Platonic Moxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Which one of you gave Virgil contacts?""What?""You know, since he doesn't wear his glasses anymore?""Virgil... needs glasses?"
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Virgil Fluff Because It's Summertime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801138
Comments: 2
Kudos: 190





	Broken Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> What the heck I tried to write moxiety and it became anxceit
> 
> How does that even work

"You're kidding!" Janus laughed, his eyes mischievous, "They can't be fake, they're like his whole thing!"

"Nope. I am dead serious." Patton shook his head. The two of them were up late, talking about whatever random things came to mind. They had met in the kitchen, both trying to get a midnight snack, before Janus insisted that "sleep is overrated", and they ended up on the living room couch.

"So if I tried to stick my finger through the frames..." Janus planned, but Patton stopped him in his tracks.

"You would end up with a broken finger. Actually, ten broken fingers."

"I actually  _ don’t _ have thirty fingers."

"Congratulations, they're all broken." Patton continued, ignoring the shocked blink he received from Janus. "The fact that Logan's glasses are fake, is one of the best kept secrets in the mindscape. I found out because one day he lost them, and when I eventually found them he made me swear to not tell anyone that they don't have any lenses."

"But you just _ didn’t _ tell me." Janus raised an eyebrow. Patton ignored him.

“The only one who actually wears glasses for non-aesthetic purposes is me.” He said, pointedly adjusting the lenses resting on the bridge of his nose. Janus nodded before getting that look in his eye that people always get when they remember something important.

“That’s right! I  _ haven’t _ been meaning to ask you.” He said, turning swiftly to face Patton. Patton smiled at him, the silent signal that he was listening. “Which one of you gave Virgil contacts?”

Patton blinked, confused. “What?”

“Yeah, you know since he  _ definitely _ still wears those big black glasses.” Janus explained as if this were information Patton already knew.

“Virgil…” Patton hesitated, trying to imagine what the anxious side would look like with glasses, “Virgil needs glasses?”

Janus looked slightly surprised. “You didn’t know?” He asked, “Wasn’t he wearing them when he showed…” he suddenly trailed off, as if reliving a painful memory. His eyes squeezed shut and he grimaced, causing Patton to wrap an arm around his shoulders.

“Janus? Are you alright?” He asked slowly, as Janus began to blink quickly, trying to push back tears.

“I’m _ not _ fine.” He whispered. “I  _ don’t _ remember anymore. Before Virgil left, Remus, he…” he smiled slightly at a bittersweet memory, “He liked to tease Virgil about the glasses, but not in a mean way. Both of us  _ hated _ his glasses and he always wore them proudly. He told us right before he left…” Janus choked on his next words, “Told us that we were nothing but liars. Nothing but causers of pain.

“And he smashed his glasses to the floor. They broke and he left and we never saw him-” A small sob interrupted his statement and Patton pulled him closer for a full hug.

“I-I like to pretend that day didn’t happen. And it must have worked because until now…” Janus took a few shaky breaths, “I didn’t even remember why he didn’t wear his glasses anymore.”

Patton rubbed Janus’ left arm comfortingly. “Janus… does this mean that Virgil hasn’t been able to see properly since he… since he left?”

Janus flinched at the words and Patton immediately felt bad for saying them, but still he answered, “I’m  _ sure _ . Maybe he  _ didn’t _ steal some contacts or something.” He smiled faintly, “It would be  _ terrible _ to see him wearing his glasses again, though. Even though the frames and lenses are in  _ perfect _ quality.”

Right then, at that moment, Patton decided two things.

One, he was going to either find or remake Virgil’s glasses.

Two, Janus would get to see Virgil wearing glasses again. Soon.

* * *

They were far from perfect.

The glue attaching the right side of the frame to the lenses where Remus had snapped it in half was weak and probably wouldn’t hold for more than a day.

The left lens was still cracked, even though Remus had offered to fix it. 

And the glasses were very large. Larger than Patton and Logan’s glasses, which were already pretty big.

Nonetheless, they were going to be worn by Virgil, and it was going to be wonderful.

If he agreed.

“Hey, Patton. You need something?” The anxious side asked, opening the door to his bedroom only slightly. His hair was a mess, only one side of his headphones was fully covering one ear, and his jacket was missing, showing off his torn purple t-shirt.

“Hi, Virge!” Patton smiled, trying not to sound too excited or suspicious as he held the glasses behind his back, hiding them from view. “Um, I know you’re not going to like this but, I was talking with Janus last night and he told me something I didn’t know before.”

“Oh yeah?” Virgil frowned, but his voice had a very small trace of nervousness, “And what was it? Some random snake fact?”

Patton giggled, but shook his head. Pulling the glasses out from behind him and holding them out to Virgil. 

Virgil’s eyeshadow got darker and he took a step back into his room. “Where did you get those?”

“Remus had them. He really liked them, you know. And I think they reminded him of you after you-”

“Keep those things away from me.” Virgil almost growled in anger and fear, still glaring at the glasses.

“But… they’re so cute. And I know you need them to be able to see.” Patton said, pouting slightly.

“Patton, seriously. I’m warning you. Get those things away from me before I smash them until they can’t be fixed.”

“But-”

“Virgil,” A new voice chimed in, Janus rising up behind Patton. “Please. We al-never. We never lied to you. We loved you and it broke us more than your smashed glasses on that day. Please, Virgil.” He gave a small smile, his eyes shining with tears, “Just once. For me.”

Virgil stared at him for what felt like hours. He glanced down at the glasses. Then back up at Janus. Glasses. Janus. Glasses. Janus.

Until finally, he gave in. Rolling his eyes, Virgil reached forward and took the glasses, sliding them onto his face.

Patton hadn’t expected much of a change, but he was wrong. The glasses framed Virgil’s face perfectly. They slightly covered his black eyeshadow and the glass, though cracked, tinted his eyes to a somehow kinder shade of chestnut. 

Patton squealed, rushing forward to tackle Virgil with a hug. His excitement was overflowing. Why didn’t Virgil wear his glasses all the time? They were beautiful. 

“You’re beautiful.” Janus said. Patton looked up to see him smiling, a few stray tears streaking down his cheeks. Virgil let go of Patton to walk over and nudge Janus playfully in the shoulder.

“Ha. Liar.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write angst for the life of me  
> I don't even know what this is  
> I hope someone likes it despite the fact that it was written at 3 am


End file.
